Passenger boats, such as dual console boats, provide a rear area and a forward area separated by a windshield. The rear area or cockpit provides a helm, storage and seating while the forward area provides seating near the bow of the boat.
Such dual console boats provide two consoles on opposing sides of the boat separated by a pass-through. The two consoles provide areas for controls and other electronics, while the pass-through provides access to the forward area of the boat. A windshield normally spans the width of the boat directly in front of the consoles and pass-through. The windshield in normally made up of three panels which include two side panels and a middle panel. The two side panels are fixedly mounted over the consoles and the middle console spans the area over the pass-through. The middle panel is normally attached to one of the side panels by one or more hinges, thereby allowing the center panel to be swung into an open position in which the center panel rests on top of the side panel to which it is hingedly attached.
A problem with this conventional configuration is that windshields have become heavier as safety standards and the quality of boats has increased. Therefore, the center panel has become increasingly difficult to open and in some cases dangerous to open and close especially if the center panel is inadvertently slammed open or shut. An additional problem is the clearance required in the forward area to open and close the center panel of the windshield as the center panel must swing through the area of the forward seating area, which may be obstructed by passengers or equipment.
Therefore, a need exists for a boat windshield having a center panel that is firmly supported during opening and closing and that requires a minimum amount of clearance to open or close.